


Jimmy’s Famous Hot Dogs

by Cas_s_Honeybee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Castiel is Jimmy Novak, Dean Winchester Likes It Rough, Dean Winchester Likes Taylor Swift, I Don't Even Know, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Randomness, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_s_Honeybee/pseuds/Cas_s_Honeybee
Summary: While driving to SPNNC, we passed a place called Jimmy’s Famous Hot Dogs and I had an idea...a smutty idea. Enjoy! I don't even know what to say....sorry?





	Jimmy’s Famous Hot Dogs

“Dude! Hot dogs? Really?!” You could hear the exasperation in Sam’s voice.

“But they are FAMOUS hot dogs Sammy!” Dean exclaimed.

“How have you not had a heart attack yet?!” Sam continued, clearing not happy about the idea of stopping at a roadside hot dog stand.

“Oh stop whining and live a little.” Dean replayed, excited over the same idea that Sam was cringing about.

“I’m just going to wait here. Hurry back with something edible please.”

Dean entered the little hot dog shack off an exit on I-85, not expecting much but your usual run of the mill roadside fare. Hot dogs, maybe some greasy burgers, French fries... What Dean found was something completely different. Not in regards to food. Nope, the standard fare was all there but it did look rather tasty. No, what brought him to a halt was the incredibly hot guy standing behind the counter. Even with the paper hat and god awful striped shirt, Dean could tell he was hot. Piercing blue eyes that brought to mind the lyrics of that Taylor Swift song, and messy bedhead that looked like he’d been fucking all night. Yea, Dean needed to order some of that.

“Welcome to Jimmy’s Famous Hot Dogs. How do you want it?” Holy hell where did that voice come from?! How do I want it? Hard!

Dean shifted slightly, needing to readjust his burgeoning erection. It had been way too long since he’d been laid and he wasn’t going to let this potential opportunity pass him by. “Hey hot stuff. Are you on the menu?”

The shift was remarkable, from casual almost shy to downright predatory. “Why yes, I think that could be arranged.”

“Hell yes!” Dean said, practically leaping over the counter. It’s a good thing this guy seemed to be the only one working and Dean was the only customer. He was unceremoniously shoved into a back room and slammed against a wall face first with a command of “Stay!” Dean grunted at the rough treatment but couldn’t deny that he was turned on by it. He could hear hot dog guy walk over to what he thought was a desk and rummage around a bit.

Then hands were coming around his waist, reaching for the zipper of his jeans before yanking them down. “Do you want it like this?” That gruff voice was back in his ear and the hard body pressed against him from behind.

“Fuck yes!” Dean breathed, more turned on than he’s been in awhile. Damn this man!

Next thing he knew a slicked up finger was tracing his hole, slowly going in and out as hot dog guy prepped him. Fuck this was torture, blissful torture. Sooner than he thought, a second and then a third finger was entering him. By this time Dean was a writhing, panting mess. The blunt, slicked up head of hot dog guy’s cock (Dean really needed to get his name!) entered him and it felt fucking amazing!

“Ready?” He grunted.

“Yesss...” Dean hissed before hot dog guy’s hips were snapping forward, fucking relentlessly into Dean. There was no way Dean was going to last. Then they were both coming. “Holy hell that was good!” Dean exclaimed while trying to catch his breath.

“Of course it was.” Hot dog guy responded smugly.

They got dressed and headed black to the front of the place. It was still empty. “Oh yea, I still need to order something. By the way, what’s you’re name?”

“Jimmy.” He replied pointing to the logo above the menu. “And what do you need to order, you just had the famous hot dog.”  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my stories!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated. I'd love to hear from you.
> 
> You can find me on my fan fic Twitter account, @cas_s_honeybee


End file.
